


Of Masquerades, Love at First Sight and Roommates

by KingOfExplodoKills



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Balcony Scene, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Love at First Sight, M/M, Oikawa is kinda dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 15:32:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14674056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfExplodoKills/pseuds/KingOfExplodoKills
Summary: Oikawa Tooru had fallen in love twice in his life. Both times were mere cliché stories, and both times he was just too dumb to do anything about it.





	Of Masquerades, Love at First Sight and Roommates

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in love with the concept of Masquerades, so I just had to...

Oikawa Tooru had fallen in love twice in his life. The first was an epic, but cliché story.

It was a Thursday night. He didn’t like to go to parties in the middle of the week, but since was Suga’s birthday, he agreed to go to a party with them. A Masquerade.

Suga didn’t want to waist too much energy on planning a party, and he actually wanted to go to a masquerade. It was terrible, though. Even Suga admitted it, months after that day. The music was bad, the people weren’t cool and the food also was not that big of a deal.

But there was one thing. Or better: one person. There was a man a few meters away – a beautiful man, black hair, black tux and black mask, with only a few details in green, that matched with the color of his eyes – who didn’t stop looking at Tooru. And Tooru, being Tooru, really liked that attention.

And as soon as Suga and Daichi pretended to go to the bathroom, just so they could make out somewhere, and Tooru took a filled glass of champagne from one of the waiters, walking to the balcony, he heard a voice behind him.

“You know champagne is made from fallen stars?” the stranger said.

Tooru smiled, turning around and facing the man who had been staring at him all evening. “How come?” he asked.

The man lifted his shoulder, right before letting it drop again. “It’s something I heard some time ago, and no one could explain it to me either.”

“So you just passed on an information without any profs?”

“My bad” he smiled.

“Well,” Tooru sipped his drink “It does feel like I'm tasting stars.”

“See?”

They smiled at each other.

“So, you looked pretty bored.”

“And you looked pretty amused” Tooru pointed, and the man smirked.

“A little bit.”

Tooru couldn’t remember the last time he had flirted like he did in that night. But it was so good, even though he was probably just saying a lot of bullshit.

But the man kept smiling and smirking and flirting back, and his eyes got darker and deeper, and it has some sort of lust on it.

And Oikawa just returned the look with his own, also filled with desire. The man took it as an invitation, and subtly let his body get closer to Tooru’s.

They kept silent for some time, just staring at the stars.

“Can I kiss you?” the man asked at some point, slowly turning to look at Tooru.

His eyes weren't dark anymore. His whole expression was softer.

Tooru’s eyes widened a little, right before a smile spread through his lips. “I thought you’d never ask.”

The man stood, taking his hands out of the balcony wall and leaning even closer to Tooru, placing hands on his waist and realizing for the first time that he was a few inches taller than him.

Tooru closed his eyes, feeling the other’s breath on his lips, and then, the distance between them was closed.

At first, it was soft. The man’s fingers moved through Oikawa’s sides as he softly bit his lower lip. Oikawa opened his mouth to allow him to deepen the kiss, hands moving to his neck. The other one splayed his hands on Tooru’s back, pulling him more against himself. 

With that simple touch, the kiss started to get faster, hungrier. And when the air was made necessary, the black haired started kissing Tooru’s jaw, and then his neck.

Tooru sucked in a breath as he felt the other’s teeth on his sensitive skin. He kind of wanted to ask him not to leave any kind of mark, but it felt  _so_  good, and at the same time he wanted a mark on him.

The man’s lips went back to Tooru’s and it was desperate and clumsy. Their teeth hit each other’s, and they made weird sounds as their lips moved, but still, it was incredible.

“Hey, Mister Kisser!” someone called, and considering Oikawa didn’t recognize the voice, he thought it was with the other man.

And he was right. He ended the kiss and turned to the voice. A light brown haired man looked at them with a smirk.

“Mattsun has turned the car on.”

He took a deep breath. “Shit” he said, and then looked at Oikawa “It was nice to meet you. Hope to see you again someday.”

He planted another quick kiss on Tooru’s lips and smiled at him, turning around.

“Wait!” Oikawa called and he stopped, looking at him “You didn’t say your name.”

He smirked. “Yeah, I didn’t.”

So he turned around again, leaving the building.

And that day Oikawa was pissed. And in love. And he couldn’t really understand it. He didn’t believe in such things as love at first sight. But he couldn’t describe it any other way.

He knew that the ache in his chest, the need to see the man again and the desire to know more and more about him weren’t just a simple crush. No, he could tell the difference between both the feelings.

So after he got his heart broken by a stranger, Tooru swore he would never fall in love again. Well, it didn’t work, of course.

The second time he fell in love was not so epic, but equally cliché. He knew the name of the person, and his face. And Tooru found out he had a thing for black hair and green eyes.

Iwaizumi Hajime was his roommate. But lately, he kinda seemed really annoyed by Tooru’s presence, so even though they lived in good terms, they didn’t actually do things that Oikawa wanted to do, like watching a sci-fi movie or playing a game, or actually anything like they used to. He just wanted to spend more time with Iwaizumi, enough so that he could gather courage to confess someday.

“Iwa-chan!” he called, sitting on the couch “Do you wanna watch a movie tonight?”

“I have a paperwork for tomorrow, so I’ll have to stay on the library” he answered.

That was Iwaizumi. Always too busy to do anything. And sometimes it really made Oikawa feel hated. That was when he reminded himself why he swore he wouldn’t fall in love. Because his heart ached.

So Oikawa was left by himself in the apartment. He missed the time a few months ago, when Iwaizumi wasn’t too busy, and they could at least talk.

Since Oikawa didn’t have morning classes that day, he decided to go out for a jogging. He had lost his earphone, and it would suck to run without it, so he thought maybe Iwaizumi wouldn’t mind lending him his.

He stood and walked to Iwaizumi’s room, laying on his bed and burying his head on the pillow. He could smell his citric scent on it, and it was so good.

He felt like a teenage girl and he blamed Iwaizumi for one hundred percent of it. He looked at the desk, filled with books and a few mangas, and stood again, walking that way. Most of it was books for college, and Oikawa couldn’t stand even their names. It sounded really annoying.

On his desk, there was a picture of him with his parents and his little brother, who looked like a pocket edition of Hajime.  _Cute_.

Oikawa sighed, remembering why he was in the room, and feeling a little bit psycho.

He opened the desk drawer and took the earphone out of it, but when he was going to close the drawer, something as green as Iwaizumi’s eyes called for his attention.

A mask. A black mask with green details, that looked exactly like the one he had seen in the preview year in Miyagi, on that Masquerade where he fell in love.

_It’s a coincidence_ , he thought. Hajime and the stranger from the masquerade couldn’t be the same person.

But what if?

They had the same green eyes, the same height, and apparently, the same mask.

So Tooru didn’t went out for jogging in the end, he just stayed at home, hoping that Iwaizumi would come sooner for lunch – which he didn’t – to talk with him about that mask, ask him if he was the one on that stupid party. So while Oikawa prepared their meal, he tried hard to remember the stranger’s voice. But he couldn’t. It was over a year ago, and the classic music that played on the day made it harder for him to remember.

“I’m home” Iwaizumi announced as he entered the apartment.

“Welcome” Tooru answered.

“Need help?” Hajime asked, showing up at the kitchen.

“Not really. I’m almost done” Oikawa placed a lid on a pan, drying his hand and walking to the living room, being followed by Iwaizumi “S-so… don’t be mad” he said, nervously looking at his roommate.

Iwaizumi sat on the couch, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. “What have you done?”

Oikawa say on the edge of the couch, still looking at him. “I wanted to go out for jogging, so I took your earphone.”

Iwaizumi stared at him with brows furrowed. “I’m not mad.”

“That’s not all.”

“I should’ve known.”

“Yeah. So… you keep your earphone on the drawer…”

Iwaizumi’s eyes widened, but Oikawa didn’t stop.

“So I found this… mask there.”

“First: you shouldn’t be snooping around on my room. Second: what are you thinking, exactly?”

“I am… wondering… of you are this guy that I met last year in Miyagi…”

“You are  _wondering_? Holy shit, you are slow!”

“What? What are you talking about?” Oikawa asked, confused.

“I realized it was you on the first day we met. And you literally saw the fucking mask on my desk and  _wondered_  if it was me.”

“You  _knew_  it was me?” Tooru asked, both surprised and disappointed.

“Of course! When you fall in love with someone, and you see that person in front of you, you know it, right?”

“You’ve been  _in love_ with me for the past year?” Oikawa asked, his voice getting louder.

“Yes.”

“Why didn’t you say a thing?”

“Because you didn’t notice. I was hurt, and I thought that maybe I could make you remember it, but you didn’t, so I stopped trying.”

"Why didn't you say your name in that day?"

"Because I  _felt_ things I had never felt before. It scared the hell out of me. It still does." 

“Oh my god, I can’t believe you fucking made me fall in love with you twice and never said a thing about being the same fucking person from that night.”

“You’re such an idiot.”

“ _You_  are an idiot! You kept me in the dark all this months!” he accused.

It was weird. What exactly were they doing? Were they fighting? Were they confessing? Tooru didn’t know.

But he knew that after that last sentence, he felt Iwaizumi’s lips on his. It was rough, like Iwaizumi was so mad for having to wait for so long, but when Tooru kissed him back and placed his hands on his neck, pulling him closer, Iwaizumi kinda calmed down and started moving his lips more gently, even though there was still a bit of roughness on it. His tongue caressed Oikawa’s lower lip as his hands held his waist, pulling him to sit on his lap.

Their breaths got in sync, and Tooru seriously wanted to hit Iwaizumi for not telling him before, because  _fuck,_   _that was good._

Iwaizumi’s hands wandered through his thighs and back and Tooru was  _so_  given to him. He was so happy. He loved Iwaizumi. He loved him so much.

He started kissing Tooru’s neck when he felt like he needed the air. “I love you” he said against his skin.

“Idiot” Oikawa said in a breath “Idiot, I was supposed to say it first.”

Hajime parted, staring at him with a glint of a smile on his lips. “You took too long.”

“I love you” Oikawa smiled.

And he was happy. He was  _so_  happy.

He had fallen in love twice in his life. And it worked out just fine on both of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading it, I hope you liked it.  
> So you can tell me if you liked it on the comments ;)


End file.
